Come Back To Me
by SweetTeaLouise
Summary: Edward and Bella were meant to be together for as long as they both should live. However, life gets in the way and Edward has to leave Bella. A hundred years later, Bella is still searching for her lost love Edward but does Edward wish to be found? Will she discover why he truly left? Will he uncover the reason as to why Bella has been turned and by who?
1. Chapter 1

**My first FanFiction Story, tell me how I'm doing!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**These first two chapters are going to be mainly the back story. It's going to be kind of choppy but hopefully still entertaining. It may seem too fast but future chapters will have a more even pace. Promise **** Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**1999 – Alice Cullen**

**Forks, Washington**

Alice looked at her little brother as he played with his best friend, Bella Swan. Innocent humans involved in her heartless world. Her husband Jasper, feeling her sadness immediately came to her side. "Alice? What's wrong?" His brows furrowed in worry. Alice shook her head and replied, "Us being in their life only damns them to our fate of eternal damnation." Jasper sighed and looked around him. "Alice, is forever such a bad thing? I mean look around? Bella and Edward are consumed by our love. I love my sister with my life and if Bella wants to spend eternity with our fucked up family then why not?" Alice giggled at that and leaned into his shoulder. She recalled how she had found her Jasper. Esme had found her mate in a recently turned doctor, who happened to have a strictly animal diet. Ironically, Esme for years had helped Alice and her brother, Emmett change their diets to only animals. They had grown to love her and only felt love and happiness for the two finding each other. Carlisle was recently divorced. His ex-wife couldn't handle him being a vampire and left him. However, they shared a son and stayed in each others lives. So it only increased their happiness for him when he found their mother. At Esme and Carlisle's wedding, a vampire attacked Chief Swan's twins. Emmett barely made it in time to save them from death. However, he couldn't stop the transformation…Rosalie and Jasper were forever 17. After their turn, Jasper had caught her eye. She felt a pull towards him. She had felt the ultimate need to help him and his sister. Once Emmett agreed, they took the twins away from the appeal of blood lust to a secluded island. For two years they helped Rosalie and Jasper maintain a diet of only animal blood. In return, the twins gave them their love. When they returned home, they found young Bella, laughing and playing with their newest little brother Edward.

Alice was shaken to the present, as she stared at her little brother glancing shyly at Bella. The sight caused her to be hit with a vision.

_Alice looked at her surroundings and saw a much older Bella on her knees cradling a man. "Bella, I love you. Always have and always will. Don't ever forget that." Alice recognized the voice as Edward's but she couldn't see why he was in Bella's arms. She heard a sniffle and then Bella's voice, full of raw emotion, reply, "Edward, I will always love you. You're my soul mate, I belong with you. I love you." A light formed between them and grew brightly. Alice shielded her eyes but it became infinitely brighter. She felt her vision ending but heard Bella's voice whisper, "Don't leave me."_

Alice gasped as she sprung into the present. Jasper was looking into her eyes full of concern. "Alice? Are you okay? Was it a vision?" Alice made sure that none of her siblings were around, before relaying the vision to Jasper. The pair glanced to the innocent children and Alice sighed sadly. "I don't know what it means."

**2007 – Edward**

**Forks, Washington**

Edward looks at his one true love beside him. "Edward, where are we?" He chuckled at Bella's confused expression. "Well, what does it look like?" She turned to him and bit her lip softly. "A meadow? It's just so…beautiful." He held her hand and looked deeply into her eyes and said, "Yes, definitely beautiful." Bella blushed deeply and smiled. He raised his hand to her face and ran his thumb across her cheek. "Bella…I love you so much. We've been through everything together. Through diapers till now. You were there for all my important moments, and I yours. You were even there to hold my hair when I threw up after dad told us about vampires." Bella laughed and ran her fingers through his messy hair but let him continue. "We humans need to stick together in crazy families like ours." He winked before he got down on one knee and Bella gasped. "Bella, love me forever. Be by my side every step of the way. Let me love you for as long as we both shall live. I don't want a day to go by when you're not by my side. This isn't an engagement ring, Bella, not yet. This is better. It's a promise ring." He inhaled deeply, gathering courage to speak his love for this beautiful woman. "Isabella Swan, I, Edward Anthony Cullen, promise to love every single day of forever. Will you let me?" He waited on his knees patiently for a few minutes as her eyes seemed to glaze over before she finally spoke with a small smile on her face, "Edward, I love you so much." He smiled her favorite crooked grin and asked, "Is that a yes?" She laughed and bit her lip, "How could I ever say no?" He chuckled and stood to kiss his love. When they pulled apart, he gently slid the ring on to her finger. "Merry Christmas, my love." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. With their foreheads pressed tightly together, she whispered to him softly, "Forever?" Edward nodded and whispered, "Forever."

**Bella**

Bella rolled her eyes as Alice continued squealing along with Rosalie. "He proposed? How did I not see this?" Alice asked. "For the last time, he did NOT propose! It's a promise ring. And he knew you would've told me, so he never fully decided on giving it to me. Us humans can get pass you sneaky vampires!" Alice stuck her tongue out at Bella but laughed happily. Rosalie examined the ring and clicked her tongue. "I have to hand it to the kid. He's both romantic and thoughtful." Rosalie patted Bella's knee before continuing, "He's a keeper Bells." Bella smiled at her sister and nodded, "I know." When Bella turned back to where Alice had been sitting, she noticed Alice had gotten up from the couch and was staring out the Cullen's window. Bella stood up confused. "Alice?" At her name, Alice finally turned to the girls and smiled. "Just a vision." Before Bella could ask of what, Rosalie appeared in front of them. "Bella? Did Dad say he was coming today?" Bella reluctantly turned from Alice and said, "No why?" Rosalie tilted her head slightly and replied, "Because he's here." Bella finally heard what sounded like her father's cruiser pull into the drive way of the Cullen's. All three girls walked to open the door and swung it open as Charlie was walked up the stairs. He stopped as he saw them and they all noticed how exhausted he looked. "Dad? What's wrong?" Bella asked. He continued walking towards them and simply asked Alice, "Is your father here?" Alice nodded and ran to get him. Rosalie stopped her father and asked, "Seriously, Charlie. What's going on? I thought you had to be at the station on Christmas?" Charlie gave a defeated sigh and said, "I think it's best if I give the news to all of you." He looked to Bella and his heart broke as he pictured what he would have to tell his baby girl.

"Well Charlie, you're my best friend and you're welcomed in my house anytime but something tells me you're not here for a friendly visit?" Before Charlie could reply to Carlisle, Alice choked out a mournful sob. "Oh God no. Charlie, no." She started sobbing uncontrollably. The Cullen's and his children all looked to him for answers. Jasper stood and went to his father, "Dad, just tell us." Charlie ran his fingers through his hair and started, "Earlier today, the Seattle Police Department contacted me to tell me that a car was in a serious car crash with Forks a license plate." He stopped and surveyed everyone's expressions. "The car belonged to Elizabeth Masen." Everyone in the room took a surprised gasp. And Bella started to piece two and two. "Edward went with his mom today…No Charlie. Please Dad no." Charlie couldn't meet her eyes as he continued. "One victim was found in the car, a male victim. God Carlisle, I hate myself to be the one to give you the news on Christmas, but its best." Carlisle stood with an unemotional face and walked to Charlie. "Tell us Charlie." Charlie nodded and continued, "Carlisle. Edward was found with fatal injuries. They don't expect him to survive the night." The room was deathly quiet before Bella became hysterical. "No! No! No!" Bella stood and ran towards her father. "You're lying!" She began throwing punches at his chest before Jasper pulled his sister away. "Bells stop." Bella turned into Jasper's embrace and couldn't stop the tears. The room was filled with hysterical sobs and sorrowful screams. As Esme soothed a shocked Carlisle, she turned to Charlie. "Can we see him?" He nodded and continued, "There's more. Elizabeth's body was not found. Carlisle, I have a right to believe that Vampires were involved. Remember how we were studying growing cases in deaths? Well, no blood was found in the driver seat. Only…Edward's blood seemed to be present. I'm not sure, but Christ Carlisle. Her bodies missing." Carlisle straightened out and closed his eyes. "Charlie, take Bella to the hospital. I'll be there as soon as I can." He opened his eyes and stared at his family. "Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme will come with me to Seattle." They all nodded understanding what he meant. Before Bella could say anything, her family was gone and Charlie was ushering her to his car. She could barely process his words as she stared at the ring upon her fingers. She couldn't imagine a life without Edward. It hurt to even think about it. She closed her eyes as the tears came. _Please don't leave me,_ she thought. Yearning for the thought to reach Edward. "I can't exist without you." She whispered. She didn't know what was coming, but she somehow knew nothing would be the same anymore.

**Carlisle-**

As the vampires ran, Carlisle could only think of his beloved son. Esme squeezed his hand in support. He couldn't think of Edward dying, at least not now. Not now when he was barely leaving his youth. 17. The number ran through his head. Only 17 years of life. He shook his head. He wouldn't think of that yet. First he had to find his son's mother. He reflected on his relationship with Elizabeth. They were the best of friends but happened to make the mistake of sleeping together. But that mistake gave them Edward. They tried so hard to love each other that way but it couldn't work. Five years of marriage trying to make good of what they had. Once he turned, it seemed as if that was the last straw for his Lizzy. He couldn't even bring himself to stop her. He loved her but didn't want her with a monster like him. He understood her perspective and let her go. If he hadn't, he would never have met Esme. She gave him hope that eternity wouldn't be as miserable. His reminiscing came to a halt, when he realized they had arrived in Seattle. They proceeded to the site of the crash and smelt the blood. "Oh yeah, there's been a vamp here." Said Emmett. Rosalie rolled her eyes and smacked him. "Of course there has." Esme stepped forward and laid a hand on Carlisle's shoulder, "But whom?" Carlisle sighed before turning to his family. "These monsters hurt my son, your brother. It is our duty to avenge him and help his mother. Rosalie and Jasper I know he is not your family but-" Rosalie snorted and Jasper stepped forward. "Carlisle. My sister and I love Edward as our own. Just as your family loves our Bella. We are a whole, not two separate families." Rosalie nodded in agreement and Carlisle gave a weak smile. It was true, they were one family. A family who was currently losing one of their own…

**Bella-**

**Forks Washington Hospital**

Bella held Edward's hand and cringed at the bruises along his arm. "Edward, you can't leave me. You just can't." she started to sob uncontrollably. She looked to the door to check if it was closed before turning back to Edward. "You listen hear Edward Cullen. You better come back to me. I refuse for you to leave me. You still have so many things to do! Go to college, leave this God forsaken town...ask Charlie for my hand, propose to me with all the gushy details that are implied, help me pick out wedding colors," the tears started falling as she continued, "You're going to suggest some God awful color but we'll eventually settle with blue and some fancy form of white. Emmett will be your best man; Alice will be my maid of honor. My dad's going to be tearing up as he walks be down the aisle, but I won't notice because I'll be staring into your emerald eyes and think to myself, 'God Bella, how did you get so lucky?'…we'll get married, have loads and loads of kids!" she burst into laughter with her tears still streaming down her face. "And they'll look just like you but inherit my despicable clumsiness." She caressed his face softly as she continued her tale. "And then we'll get old. We'll get old but still love each other so much. We'll get old and die. Like how it's supposed to be Edward. Not like this. You will not die like this!" Bella spoke the words with such conviction, that even she began to have hope. But deep down she knew this wouldn't end well. Her life was suddenly being thrown off track into an intense down spiral. They were supposed to be together for as long as possible. Everyone always said they were meant to be together. As Bella sat beside his bed, she had her first doubt. Were they really meant for each other? Bella shook her head and felt instantly guilty. How could she think about that at his death-bed? She gripped on to his hand tighter, holding on to the memories, holding on to their love. As Bella sat in that room, the downfall of their love story began.

**Cullen's –**

**Seattle, Washington**

"Stop. We're close." The Cullen's stopped as Alice raised her hand. They all sniffed the air and smelt the filthy stench of death. They turned the corner into a dark alley and saw dozens of bloody bodies Esme and Rosalie gasped in surprise. Emmett and Jasper growled in disgust. Alice just closed her eyes as her vision appeared in reality. Carlisle refused to react and just searched for Elizabeth. He finally spotted her, just as a vampire sunk his teeth into her neck. "Lizzy!" Carlisle ran to her and instantly jumped on to the murderer's back. The others barely registered his actions until the vampire's head lay upon the floor. Carlisle's family instantly surrounded him as other vampires began to approach. Carlisle could only focus on Elizabeth, however. He used his medical background and surveyed the damage. "Car lost control. Vampires smelt blood. Thought Edward was dead. So much blood. Edward." Carlisle hushed Elizabeth, "Lizzy don't talk. You're using too much energy...you're going to be okay. Just stay with me." Her wounds were too great and Carlisle knew she was going to die but he refused to let her know. As he stared into her knowing eyes he started gasping and uselessly sobbing. The venom prevented tears from falling, but his eyes began to sting in an odd new sensation. "Carlisle, it's okay." He quieted at her voice and pulled her hand to his face. "You know, we were stupid to think we could ever make a marriage work. We never loved each other in that way. The only thing it did was make us hate each other." He remained quiet as she spoke her last words to him. "But Carlisle, I could never hate you. I love you, but in the right way. I'm so sorry I left you when you needed me. It's just…you being a vampire scared me. I was so scared." She stopped and looked away. "I came to the hospital you know. To tell you I wanted to try again. But then I saw you with Esme. She brought a light to you that I hadn't seen in years. I knew then that I couldn't be with you again. I couldn't ruin your life again. We would never be happy. You deserved someone like Esme. You belong together." She began coughing blood up and Carlisle knew it would be soon. "I've had my life Carlisle. My decisions have been mine and although I have regrets, it's all part of the game. Edward hasn't Carlisle. Please. Save him. Save our Edward." Carlisle heard the double meaning to her words and couldn't refuse her dying wish. "I will save our son. I love you Lizzy." They smiled and he whispered, "The right way." She laughed but it only caused her coughing to increase. "The right way." She agreed. He kissed the top of her head and heard her heart flutter to a halt. He squeezed her against him and thought of his promise. Could he damn his son to an eternity?

**Well there it is! A little short, but I promise it'll get better. Review? Thaaaaaaaanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My First FanFiction story, tell me how I'm doing! **

**Again, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters; I am just their puppet master! Mwaha**

**Shout out to xodreamalittledreamxo for being my first reviewer! Your review made me so happy! You're my first and may be my last but I can live with that!**

**Anyways, enjoy! **

**These first two chapters are going to be mainly the back story. It's going to be kind of choppy and short but hopefully still entertaining. It may seem too fast but future chapters will have a more even pace. Promise! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella**

**Forks Washington Hospital**

Bella stood in front of the bathroom mirror and finally looked herself in the eye. Her skin had become blotchy and her eyes were bright red. God she hated hospitals. She splashed some water on her face to try and calm herself down. She knew it was hopeless but the cold water felt nice against her feverish skin. "Bella, you need to be strong. He's going to be just fine." Her own voice shaky with worry. She tried to convince herself but she was a horrible liar. She rinsed her hands and went back to the room. When she opened the door she froze. Carlisle was standing over Edward, covered in blood. His golden eyes assured her he had not had a sudden change in diet but she knew whose blood it had to be. "Elizabeth?" she quietly asked. Carlisle finally turned to her and nodded. She went to his side and clutched at his hand. "I'm so sorry." Bella looked up into his face and finally noticed how detached he was. "Carlisle?" He shook off her hand and calmly spoke, "Bella, I don't think you want to see this." Bella's brow furrowed in confusion before it clicked. "No. Carlisle don't you dare." She went to grab at his arm but he easily shook her off. "You know he would rather die!" she exclaimed. She threw herself in front of Edward's bed, trying to prevent Carlisle from biting Edward. Tears began streaming down her face as she thought back to the day Carlisle had told them about vampires.

_Edward and Bella were locked in the bathroom after he had vomited his dinner. "Vampires. Who knew?" Scoffed Edward. Bella smiled reassuringly at him. "They're still our family though." Edward nodded and a silence came over them. "Edward…you wouldn't want to live forever? I mean, it's kind of cool if you think about it." Edward gave a heartless chuckle, "But forever? Do you understand how long forever is? I mean Christ Bella, that's thousands of years, if not more!" Bella bit her lip before replying. "But you would be with the people you love. Wouldn't that be enough to get by? You would be with me." She quieted as the rejection of his answer hit her. He sighed and sat closer to her. "Bella, I didn't mean I wouldn't want to spend eternity with you. I just wouldn't prefer my life with you to be side tracked because of an unquenchable thirst for blood." He silently thought about her question and became incredulous, "You couldn't actually want that, could you?" He stood, becoming angry. "It's eternal damnation Bella. We're not just talking about life or death; we're talking about your soul!" Bella felt her own anger rise at what he was implying. "You don't know that they are damned! They are our family Edward. How could you question their souls?" Edward grabbed at his hair, his frustration controlling his words. "Bella they are unnatural! Of course they're damned! And if you want to be like them, then maybe so are you." Bella scrambled to her feet and Edward felt her hand come hard across his face. He instantly knew he had gone too far. He felt the anger slip away and took a step toward her. "Bella, I'm-" Before he could finish, she pointed her finger to his chest. "Those people out there, OUR family, are not damned. They are the most loving and GOOD people this earth has. Don't you ever question their souls. YOU are not the judge of that and will never be." And just like that, Bella had slammed the door, leaving Edward in the bathroom alone and speechless. _

After that day, they made up of course, but never spoke of it again. They knew where each other stood on the topic but refused to discuss it. That's how she knew, if it were a choice between becoming a vampire and death, Edward would gladly choose the latter. "Carlisle stop, please! He's your son!" she pushed him away from the bed, thrashing at his body but he simply pushed her off. "Bella stop acting as a child! These are Elizabeth's wishes. I need to save him Bella. Let me save him." Bella bit her lip and let one final sob out. She knew he would do it no matter what and she preferred to be conscious for it all. Bella closed her eyes and stepped out of the way. Before anything happened, she heard Carlisle whisper, "I'm sorry son." And then the screaming began.

**Edward**

In his unconsciousness, Edward dreamt of Bella; her beauty, her smile, her kindness. It all unraveled around him and he was consumed by it. So much that it began to hurt. It started in his neck and continued throughout his body. It morphed into a burning a sensation, a fire growing inside of him. He screamed for Bella but she started to disappear. He reached for her but her image slipped away. "Bella!" he screamed. But she was already gone. The darkness was terrifying until he felt a light inside him. The fire in his heart was burning so bright it began to show through his body. The pain was extraordinary and the confusion extreme. Why was this happening to him? Where was he? He suddenly forgot who he was. He couldn't remember his name. All he knew was pain. It seemed for eternity he could only feel the pain within him. The beating of his heart increased in sound and speed. He could feel the heat eating it alive. Was this death? Was this life? His thoughts began to dull as time in the fire went on. He barely noticed that his fingers had begun to cool. He did, however, notice when his body seemed to instantaneously drop temperature. His body became cold but his heart still burned on. It seemed like all the fire from his body had just retreated into his heart. He could only scream as the beating of his heart grew louder and louder. His ear felt as if they would burst with the sound, until finally, it gave a solid thud. Then there was nothing.

Of course, the fire was there, but it had moved north to his throat. The pain had dimmed but the fire still simmered. He then heard voices, "Will he be okay?" a female voice, he noted. "Bella, I assure you he will be fine." Two people. Man and Woman. Edward instantly opened his eyes and saw his assumption was correct. A brunette woman and a blonde male. The brunette looked as if she had been recently crying and the male looked exhausted. "Edward?" the man whispered. Was that his name? He couldn't entirely focus on his name because he was drawn to the jugular of the woman. So pale, so warm. A vein seemed to appear, and throbbed lightly against her creamy skin. He felt the need to breathe for the first time since his awakening. He was hit with a delicious smell of lavender and freesias. He knew it was the girl. He suddenly heard her heart pick up pace and could hear the blood pumping through her veins. Before she could scream, he pounced on her, intending to bite into her luscious throat. "Edward! Remember who you are son!" He momentarily stopped his actions and happened to glance into her eyes. He was entranced with the chocolate color of her eyes. So beautiful and so scared. The woman spoke again, "Edward?" He froze as memories, fuzzy human memories hit him. It all came rushing back to him and his vampire mind put everything together within a second. He was a vampire. A blood sucking demon, forever. He immediately jumped off of Bella and grabbed at his throat. "It burns!" He could suddenly hear a whisper of a voice, _'My poor son…what have I done? Even if it was Elizabeth's dying wish, how could I do this to him?'_ Edward's attention snapped to his father, "Mothers dead?" Carlisle was for a loss of words because he hadn't wanted to tell him until he calmed down. '_How did he know?_' Edward turned his head slightly and replied, "I would say that you just said it, but your lips never moved so I'm presuming not." Carlisle's mouth dropped in shock. "Your gift Edward. You're a mind reader." Bella gasped and it brought Edward's attention back to her warm, delicious blood. He shook his head and focused on his mother. "What happened Carlisle?" Before Carlisle had a chance to explain, Edward was already reading his thoughts and saw Elizabeth's dying wish, the battle with the newborns, a man screaming for his 'mate' Victoria, burning bodies; both vampire and human. "Where is this Victoria?" Carlisle looked away and simply thought_, 'She's gone Edward. We don't know how or where to find her.' _Edward growled and was suddenly consumed by only one thirst, the thirst for revenge.

He was gone before they could blink. He felt his speed increase to an unnatural pace and he wasn't even breathing. He laughed at the shrill of it and knew no one would catch him. His laughter came to a halt when he remembered why he had left. Mother. He growled as he traveled through the forest. He would find this woman, starting by going to the scene of the accident. He was in Seattle and there within minutes. He saw smoke rising from the city but he could hear the fire engines and kept his distance. He slowed his pace to human speed and was hit with a wave of noise. _'Why isn't he home yet? He's probably sleeping with that whore Shannon.' 'Why won't mommy play with me?' 'I wonder if that guy has any cocaine.' 'Maybe if I buy her flowers she'll stop crying…' 'Holy smokes is he hot.' 'I'd kill for some food.' 'Why is that man on the floor?' _Edward grabbed at his ears and knelt to the ground, unable to take the noise from his surroundings. The thoughts wouldn't stop and he felt like the noise would kill him. He was screaming and in pain until he heard a voice call to him. _'Edward? Oh my god, Edward!' _His eyes snapped up to see his sister running towards him. "Edward?" she yelled. He felt a sudden calming sensation and knew it had to be Jasper. _'Carlisle turned him…' 'Where is Carlisle?' 'Poor Edward.'_ The thoughts of his siblings assaulted him and he yelled for them to stop. "I can hear thoughts! So please, keep your pity to yourselves. His siblings gave a collective gasp and Edward gave another scream as the city's voices hit him again. He shook his head hard and stood. _'He shouldn't be here. The Volturi…'_ He didn't want to stay any longer so he ran from them, searching for Victoria. He knew it was ridiculous because he didn't know what she looked like or her scent but that only pushed him harder. He ran to the outskirts of the city and stopped in a forest clearing. A line of vampires stood in front of him. Three of them stood out, obviously the leaders. The one to the far left, Caius, thought of his hate for mankind. Marcus, to the far right, was in a constant state of boredom. Aro, the center vampire, thought of conquering all. All the vampires grew defensive when they saw Edward. "Who are you?" barked Caius. Edward snarled at him and made a move to run. Before he could, he heard a soft voice call, "Pain." He was instantly hit with the worst pain imaginable. It shook him to the floor but for once, the noise inside his head stopped. "Jane dear, you can stop now." The pain left him and it felt as if it had never been there before, like he had imagined it. "Well young one? Can you tell us your name?" He looked to Aro and simply stated, "Edward." He stood and glanced to Jane. Her thoughts were merciless and it caused him to shiver. "Ah Edward, come here." Aro beckoned him and he hesitated but he heard Jane clicking her tongue. A threat. With his head held high, Edward proceeded forth and knew what Aro was planning to do. He held his hand out before Aro, before the ancient could ask. Aro took a side glance to his brothers and grabbed greedily at Edward's hand. Edward read Aro's mind as Aro read through all his previous thoughts. He noticed Aro's attention stopped briefly on Bella for a second too long before continuing. "We have come across a mind reader, brothers. Such like myself, except he does not need touch and can only see present thoughts." Caius smirked and Edward heard him say, _'Another useless trinket for Aro.'_ Edward ripped his hand from Aro and spat, "I will not be another one of your lap dogs Aro." Aro laughed and shook his head. "Edward, you want vengeance. From that woman Victoria specifically. Why do you think we have come? She almost revealed our nature to the humans and we cannot allow that. We seek the same as you. And if you join us, we will allow you to kill her." Edward scoffed at the offer. "I never wanted to be a vampire, what makes you think I would want to join its royalty? And besides, this is a personal vengeance." Aro simply shook his head as Caius laughed. "Oh Edward. You do know, humans are not allowed in our world? They cannot know who we are. If you do not join us, we will be forced to seek justice with your unique coven." Edward snarled when Aro's thoughts centered on Bella. He launched himself at Aro but again was hit with Jane's power. She released him and Edward muttered, "Go to hell." Aro merely clicked his tongue and continued, "Have you not noticed that you were unable to read Bella's thoughts? She was immune to your powers and as you know, I am very fond in special treasures." Edward knew he had no other choice. It was either eternity spent with the Volturi or Bella's life. He had to make the choice… He closed his eyes and thought to himself, '_Forgive me Bella.'_

**Bella**

**Forks Washington Hospital**

"Edw- Carlisle? Where'd he go?" the panic clearly etched in her voice. He had just disappeared as if he were never there. "I'm sorry Bella; I need to find him before they do." Bella grabbed on to his arm before he could leave. "Who? Before who finds him?" Carlisle sighed and spoke quickly, "The Volturi Bella. They are the royalty of our world. They are known for being merciless and strong dictators. Many of their guard have strong powers that can be used against us." Bella's eyes darted between Carlisle and the door. "But I don't understand. Why are they here?" Carlisle was growing impatient and continued, "They are only in power to keep our world from being known by the humans. Alice saw them coming to Seattle because Victoria's army of newborns were causing the dozens of murders in Seattle. The deaths were bringing attention to us. At first the humans thought it was the work of a serial killer but they have recently started doubting that theory. The Volturi has come to put an end to it. Alice and the others have been waiting in Seattle these past couple days for their arrival. If Edward goes there…who knows what they'll do." He tried to turn and leave but Bella again latched onto him. "I'm going with you." Carlisle knew she wouldn't change her mind and was running out of time. He lifted her onto his back and called, "Hold on." Within minutes they were in Seattle. Bella was beginning to get sick and tucked her face into his back. "His scent is gone this way, along with the others." Carlisle was momentarily ashamed that he hadn't told his children about Edward's transformation but continued on. The scent grew stronger as they ran and they eventually turned into the forest opening and saw a previous immobile Edward standing up. Carlisle dropped Bella to the side and they watched as Edward spoke. "I will join you." Although Bella knew little about the Volturi, she knew it was a bad decision. "No!" All eyes descended on her and Carlisle slipped in front of her. However, Bella ran around him towards Edward. "Bella…" Carlisle called cautiously as he noticed some eyes begin to darken. Edward was terrified for Bella but kept his calm facade. As Bella walked towards him, she for the first time noticed their siblings kneeling on the floor, with visions seeming to be glazed over. They didn't acknowledge her and seemed to be numb to their surroundings. Two blonde vampires stood over them and Bella knew it had to be their doing. She gulped and finally reached Edward. "Edward, don't join them. Come home! Let them handle Victoria. You don't need to do this." Bella then heard a dark giggle come from one of the vampires over her family, the female. Edward glanced towards Aro and noticed he was staring at Bella intently and purposely thinking of random things to prevent Edward from reading his mind. Edward realized that his stare was not that of hunger, but of adoration for Bella. Edward shivered slightly and finally spoke, "You promised if I came with you, you wouldn't hurt my family. Let them go and I will return." Caius began to protest but Aro raised his hand. "Do what you must young Edward." Aro's eyes never left Bella and Edward hurried to get her out of there. He threw Bella on his back and ran. He ran until he came to his destination, the meadow.

Once he let Bella down from his grasp, the pain in his throat became apparent. "Edward, think about what you're doing! These aren't people you should trust! Don't do this." Edward decided not to tell Bella of her life being in danger. "I need to avenge my mother Bella. And if this is how I will find her, then so be it." Bella shook her head in disbelief, "I don't understand…" Edward grabbed at his hair. "What don't you understand?! She killed my mother!" He screamed in frustration and continued, "Of course you never would understand, you've never had a mother!" Bella slapped him and felt her anger rise to levels never known before. "She was like my mother too Edward. Don't you dare think otherwise! You're just angry! Don't make this stupid decision out of anger!" Edward felt his newborn emotions become uncontrollable. Part of him wanted to rip Bella to shreds, while the other begged him to stop himself. "Bella just stop this. I'm going and there's nothing you can do." She looked at him incredulous. "Edward, please! You don't need to do this." Her voice lowered to a whisper, "Please." Edward looked to the meadow and then back to the love of his life. "Bella, you need to forget me. Go live a happy, human life. Don't wait for me…because I won't wait for you." He notices her wince at his implication. "Edward…I will ALWAYS be waiting for you. If you leave, I will never stop waiting for you. I love you." She whimpered the last part and reached for his face but he turned away. He knew that she was always scared of his rejection and decided that if he wanted her to forget him, he needed to shatter her. "Bella, I have an eternity to find another you. Don't waste your life trying to find me when I won't be looking for you." Bella suddenly took hold of his shirt and tried to shake him. "No matter how many eternities go by, no matter how many women you 'love', no matter how far you go there will NEVER be a love like ours." She shakily grasped at her hand and pulls her ring off. "You see this? You promised me that you would love me forever! You promised me." She shoved the ring towards him. He reminded himself that he couldn't leave her with any hope for his return. He ripped the ring from her hands and threw it as far as he could. "No!" she yelled as she watched her ring fly into unknown regions of the forest. Edward grabbed at her chin to look at him, "I have thousands of years to find someone to love, don't use your sixty trying to find someone who doesn't love you." Her sobs continued and she eventually went into hysterics. "You don't…love me?" Her breathing stopped as she waited for his answer. Edward looked away in the direction in which he threw the ring and sighed. "Look at me." She whispered. He stared deep into her eyes and softly replied, "No Bella, I don't love you." She fell to her knees and started to gasp for air. He turned to walk away and heard her call for him. "Edward? Promise you'll come back? Come back to your family. Come back to me…" He stopped in his tracks and thought over the years they had together. He remembered when they shared their first kiss.

_It was the day before high school started. They were at the park, enjoying their last day of summer when it started to rain. "Just our luck!" Bella had yelled. Edward remembered his younger self had smiled at his best friend but then stopped. She was spinning in the rain and looked so beautiful. He couldn't stop himself. He ran to her and stopped her from spinning. Her brows furrowed and she was about to protest when he brought his lips to hers. He grabbed her hair and couldn't bring himself to care if this was a mistake. He pulled away and wiped the rain from his face. She held a look of confusion but then broke into a smile. She pulled him back to her and they kissed for what seemed like hours. He lifted her and spun her in the rain as they laughed. _

Her laugh echoed in his mind and he closed his eyes, trying to hold on to the memory. He was breaking Bella. He heard her whisper once more, "Come back to me…" He turned to her and spoke coldly, "Not in your life time." In an instant, he was gone from her view and she screamed in pain. "I will always love you!" she yearned for him to hear her words. The pain was unbearable and she only saw black, slipping into unconsciousness. Her dreams now forever filled with nightmares.

Edward sat perched in a tree overlooking the meadow. When she made her promise, he had to close his eyes. "That's what I'm afraid of." Edward left Forks in that moment, not looking back, not checking to see if she made it out of the woods. Promising himself to never return to Forks.

**100 years later **

**Edward**

**Volturi Castle**

Edward lay in his bed, covered only in sheets, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. He thought of his life in Forks all those years ago. He thought of Bella and squeezes his eyes shut. It still hurt to think about her but he thought of her every day in Volterra. Her words seemed to echo the walls of Volterra, a voice of the past, still haunting him, _'No matter how many eternities go by, no matter how many women you 'love', no matter how far you go, there will NEVER be a love like ours…'_ The sheets beside him began to stir, pulling him away from his vivid recollection. An arm was thrown across him. "You know, it does hurt my ego when after every time we sleep together you look in pain." Jane giggled trying not to show her hurt. Edward sighed and turned to her. "You know it's not you." Jane huffed and pulled herself from him. She stared aimlessly at the wall. "That's the thing Edward. Why isn't it me? Why don't you love me?"  
She began to get up, wrapping the sheets around herself. He reached for her, "Jane, stop. When we started this, I told you I could never love you. You told me you could handle that!" Jane turned to him and jabbed her finger in the air, "Well you know what? Excuse me for actually caring about you and wanting the same love in return!" Edward saw in her thoughts that she truly did care for him and had started to hate his Bella. "Jane, it's not like I can turn my feelings off for her! I care for you too…just not in that way. Please, understand!" Jane laughed coldly, "She's dead Edward. Gone, forever." He closed his eyes, willing himself to not get angry. "I know that Jane. I know! I just can't…stop loving her." He whispered. She ran to the door but stopped when she clutched the door knob, "Stop living in the past Edward, because there are people waiting for you here in the present." He whispered to her, "Please, don't leave. You know I can't be alone at night. I'm trying Jane. Please." Jane turned to him and softened. "They won't wait forever." With that, she slammed his door.

For the remaining hours of the night, he was stuck with his thoughts. His thoughts always came to Bella and it killed him. He launched himself from his bed and threw anything that came into his reach. After breaking almost everything, he felt himself settle. He went to his window and stared into the sky and allowed himself to be consumed by Bella. The memories always hurt but it was his punishment. He always tried to forget her and Jane even encouraged him. However, when he finally did think of her, he was hit with guilt and so many emotions. It hurt to remember Bella but it hurt even more when he tried to forget. So he let the pain come, and soaked it in. The pain reminded him that he had some humanity left in him and it gave him a useless hope, a hope that he shouldn't have.

Sometime after dawn he heard a knock at his door. He growled and went to open the door, "What is it Felix?" As he returned to his window, Felix asked, "Trouble with the misses?" Edward ran to his bed and threw a pillow at Felix but he quickly dodged it. "What do you want, Felix?" Edward asked irritably. "Master wants to see you." Edward sighed and threw on a presentable shirt, "Lucky me."

**Cullens**

**Anchorage, Alaska**

"We've been training for a hundred years, Alice. What do you mean, 'We're not ready?'" Emmett asked incredulously. Alice grunted, "I'm not saying we're not 'physically' ready Emmett-" Before she could finish, Emmett stood and threw his hands in the air. "Then what are you saying?!" Jasper tried to calm everyone in the room, unsuccessfully. Rosalie grabbed at Emmett's arm and pulled him to sit back down. "Do you really think _**she's**_ ready for this? Emotionally?" Alice quietly asked. The four siblings looked at each other solemnly. Before any could answer, a beautiful woman landed from a jump on to their patio. She stood from her crouched position and answered coldly, "Of course I'm ready Alice." All the siblings turned to look at her as she walked through their door. "But Bella, are you really?" Bella turned away as Alice's words settled. She stared out their window to stare at the icy surface of Alaska. She grabbed at her necklace that held the ring Edward had once gave her. "I have to be. I need answers." The Cullens all nodded and stood. Rosalie approached her sister and laid her hand on Bella's shoulder, "Then what are we waiting for?" Bella laid her hand on top of Rosalie's and nodded. They were ready, ready to take Volterra.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Tell me whatchya guys think aka REVIEW!**

**Please? :D This next chapter might take awhile because my laptop's a buttmunch!  
**

**Till next time folks!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**My First FanFiction story, tell me how I'm doing! **

**As always, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters; I am just their puppet master! Mwaha**

**So now is when the story REALLY begins. **

**Recap: It's a hundred years after Edward left and somehow Bella is a vamp :o Oh and don't forget that The Cullen's are planning something against Volterra! **

***Tell me what you think about Jane and Edward's relationship***

**Please review guys! They keep me going!**

**Okay now, on with the story! (I PROMISE this will be somewhat long. I won't stop until it is!)**

**Chapter 3**

**Cullens**

**Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport**

"Alice, did you really need to pack all of this?" Bella rolled her eyes. Alice stuck her hand on her hip, "Bella, I know we're going on some _**top secret**_ kick ass mission, but I refuse for us to wear the same grimy clothes every day. You don't know how long we're going to be there!" Jasper gave a simple chuckle and Bella threw her hands in the air, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry that I thought 12 bags of luggage might just be a little too much for vampires, who don't even have a HOTEL." Emmett guffawed and many people turned to investigate. Rosalie smacked his chest and Alice pouted. "We need to be prepared people!" Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice and kissed her spiky hair, "Alice, it's going to be okay. Let's just all get on this plane in one piece, okay?" They all agreed and continued through check in.

"Bella Cullen? Or Isabella Cullen." Bella was growing impatient with the security. She pointed to her passport. "Sir, it's literally right there." He firmly pushed her hand away, "We have to be thorough Ms. Cullen. Just be patient." It did not escape Bella's attention that he kept raking his eyes over her skin. She growled and grabbed his hand. She bent to whisper in his ear, "Look _mister_, you better let me through within the next 10 seconds, or I will have a talk with your boss about you needing to take a sexual harassment class." His mouth stood agape as she snatched her passport and continued past the metal scanner. When she reached her siblings, they were all either shaking their heads or silently laughing. "What? He was taking too long." Emmett threw his arm around her shoulders, "That's my little sister." He ruffled her hair but she used her strength to subtly elbow him in his ribs. When he grunted in discomfort she whispered, "That's my big bro." He threw her a smile and they continued to boarding.

The Cullen's happened to all have different seats in first class. Bella's neighbor had not yet boarded, so Alice made her way to sit next to Bella. "Hey Bestie!" Bella rolled her head to look at Alice and gave her a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Alice sighed, "You're going to have to talk to me someday, you know." Bella ran her tongue over her teeth and held tighter on to the seat handles, "But not today." Before Alice could say another word, Bella had already plugged her head phones in. Alice looked at her sister and gave a heart broken sigh in defeat. She felt a tap on her shoulder and noticed a handsome man gesture towards his seat. She muttered a, 'I'm getting up, I'm getting up.' before returning to her seat.

A couple hours into the flight, Bella felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She lightly yanked her headphones out, "Yes?" The man next to her gave a blinding smile. "Hi, I'm Tyler. Tyler Crowley." He held his hand out to Bella and she heard Rosalie mutter, 'Be nice.' from a few rows ahead. She shook his hand lightly, "Bella." He held her hand for two seconds two long and let his hand linger on 'her side' of their conjoining seats. She sighed as he continued to talk about himself, assuming himself charming. It wasn't until he called her name softly. So softly that she confused his voice for another. When she turned, it wasn't Tyler anymore, but instead Edward. "Edward?" she gasped. His lips kept moving but suddenly Edward detached himself from Tyler's body, showing that it was in fact Tyler talking. Edward's body seemed to hover over Tyler. As Tyler babbled on, Edward smirked at her and raised a finger to his lips. She closed her eyes and silently cursed herself. She never told her siblings but for the past century, she saw Edward. She knew she was crazy but it ironically kept her sane. She barely noticed Tyler leave for the bathroom before opening her eyes. "Bella." He called to her. He had sat in Tyler's seat and was giving her his famous crooked grin. She raised her hand to his translucent face. "Edward." His smile faltered when her hand passed through his face. He suddenly became a different Edward and repeated words she would never forget, "Bella, I don't love you." Her un-beating heart clenched at his words, "I know..." His beautiful voice was her siren. His voice would lure her nearer and nearer to his hidden cove and then assault her with unwanted memories. It killed her every time, but she loved the reminder that he was real. She stared into his eyes and asked, "Will you come back to me? Stay with me?" Edward threw his head back in silent laughter and smirked at her question, "Not in your lifetime." She tried to object but he disappeared as Tyler sat back down. Tyler looked at her expectantly with a smile that could mirror a dog. She discreetly plugged her headphones back in and turned to the window. She could hear his disappointed sigh but couldn't bring herself to care. Life was filled with disappointments.

**Edward**

**Volterra**

"You called for me Master?" Edward was knelt in front of the three ancients, awaiting his newest mission. "Ah yes, Edward. Good morning, my dearest son." Edward growled internally at Aro's habit of calling him 'son'. Aro ignored Edward's irritated expression and continued, "Our friends in Florida have been causing trouble again." Edward raised his brow, "Lilith and George? I warned you they would go back to their ways." Caius nodded his head in agreement and Aro sighed, "Well all know I love to give the benefit of doubt, especially when it comes to the gifted." Aro shook his head, getting lost in his thoughts, "Such a waste." Edward cleared his throat to bring his Master back to the present. Aro snapped and Eleazar stepped forth. "Edward, you, Alec and Eleazar shall go to Florida." Rather than bow to Aro, Eleazar stupidly asked, "And do what Master?" The guard all looked to Eleazar and then to their Master. Aro raised a brow and turned to Edward. "Well son? What do I want you to do?" Edward nodded, perfectly in tune with Aro's wishes. He turned to Eleazar and said, "_Clean it up_."

**Florida**

Within the next day, they were in Florida. Their black hoods covered their skin from the light until they got to _The Duchess, _a bar for hungry vampires. Aro had been seeking to shut down the fatal bar but its owner, George, had promising powers. He had the ability to morph into anything imaginable. However, he had not fully mastered his talent and could only transform into people he had bitten. The men approached the shaking bartender. "Lilith, always a pleasure." Edward's calm voice scared the vampire but she tried to play it off. However, her thoughts gave both her fear and guilt away, '_Damn it George. I knew this would happen. They warned us…and now we die.'_ Edward smirked at the fear her forced into her. "Edward, Alec! The pleasure is all mine. Who is your friend?" She absent mindedly caressed the scar Edward had left upon her neck. He winked to her and glanced around the bar. "Good memories here Lilith, don't you think?" He walked over to a pool table and ran his fingers along its length. Lilith started to recall how he had thrown her on top of it and brutally ripped her throat out. She gulped and stuttered out, "Yes, good memories. Memories I will NEVER forget." Edward noticed how she tried to subtly suggest that she had not gone back down that path. Alec coughed out a laugh and Lilith's eyes frantically looked from Edward to Alec. "I'm hoping Aro is well?" Alec smirked and Edward turned his attention back to her, "Yes, of course he is. However, he does not like to be here for the dirty work. I'll send him your wishes though." Lilith sobbed as she realized it was truly over, but she couldn't help but try. "Edward, we've done nothing wrong! We're an honest business now! We would never dare disobey the Volturi." Edward suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed at her throat. "I like sleeping in my own bed Lilith. Don't play games with me. I want to be home by tomorrow, but in order for that to happen; I need to finish the job." She closed her eyes and thrashed at his hands across her neck. "So Lilith, where is George?" She shook her head violently. He sighed and squeezed tighter, "Lilith, we both know how this has to end. Tell me where he is and I'll make your death easy. Please?" He lifted her so he could stare into her eyes. Eleazar forced himself to turn from the scene before him but Alec looked on, almost greedily. Lilith finally nodded and Edward smiled as he put her down. "Down stairs, there's a hidden opening behind the dumpster in the back." Edward stroked her face as she cried, "Forgive me George." He nodded to Alec and Alec then used his gift to numb Lilith of all feelings. Edward then promptly ripped her head from her body. Eleazar couldn't help but be disgusted. Edward ignored his thoughts and they continued towards the basement.

"Is this a party? For me?" Eleazar couldn't help but shake his head at Edward's cockiness. All the vampires in the room all became visibly scared. Few tried to run, but Eleazar and Alec blocked the door. Eleazar wondered to himself why the vampires did not attack. "Ah! Great question my friend! Do you all wish to know what my dear friend, Eleazar, has asked? No? Well I'll tell you anyway. He wonders why none of you try to forcibly escape? Does anyone want to answer?" The room fell silent and they could only hear the whimpering of the humans behind the curtains. Edward grabbed the nearest vampire and spoke, "Look into his eyes Eleazar. He is scared, scared for his meaningless life. They all are, but they know if they run, we will find them. They know if they fight, we will kill them. Feel the power, Eleazar, stop thinking. You're a vampire, a Volturi. You can't be weak! Show them that they are right to be afraid! Show them!" Edward was yelling and looked deranged. However, Edward's words were not loss on Eleazar. He felt Alec's stare and knew he had to show them he was not weak. He grabbed the nearest vampire who was frozen in place, and bit his arm off before brutally kicking his head, sending it flying into a wall. Edward lost his smile momentarily as he thought of Eleazar's humanity slipping away. He became angry with himself and took it out on the vampire in his arms. He ripped both arms off of the man and kicked his spine in while holding on to the head. The body became limp and fell to the floor, while the eyes became blank. The three men tore through the vampires until the last one was in pieces along with the others. "This has been good work, but none of these are George." Eleazar looked confused but Edward curled his finger, beckoning him to follow him. Edward ripped open the curtains and the women behind it began to squeal in fright. The women barely had any clothes on and it disgusted both Eleazar and Edward. He glanced over the women and then gripped onto a pretty blonde. "Oh George, do come out and play." The blonde gave a sigh and gradually turned into a brunette man. Eleazar was shocked to see the transformation but Alec laughed. Edward was frustrated at the transformation. "You know George, we gave you a chance. You did this to yourself. You did this to Lilith. You are no man, George. You are just a selfish man, who takes what he has been given for granted! You could've taken Lilith and shared your eternity in hell with her, but you fucked up. Royally." Eleazar noticed the emotion in Edward's voice and decided to ask him about it later, away from Alec. Edward slammed George's face into the floor and stepped onto his neck while his hand gripped his hair, "Aro sends his best wishes. Caius however, sends his condolences." With that, Edward tore the vampire's head from his cold hard body.

Edward began to walk towards the door with Eleazar before Alec stopped him, "What about the humans?" Edward heard Eleazar turn to face him as Alec continued, "We can't just leave them and I am a tad bit hungry." Edward knew if he refused, Alec would most definitely tell Aro and ruin Aro's trust in Edward. He glanced into a mirror and saw his crimson red eyes stare back at him. He sighed and ran back to the women. He gripped the first one he could reach, and viciously bit into her jugular. The blood tasted delicious but always took a toll on his conscience. Whenever he fed, he could always hear Bella's voice from when he almost bit her. He could recall in perfect clarity how scared she was and it haunted him constantly. The three brutally tore the women to shreds. When finished, Alec laid his hand on Edward, "Nothing like a good meal." Edward wiped his bloody mouth on his sleeve and followed the other two out. Edward tore the gas line from a misplaced stove and let the room fill with gasoline. Before closing the latch, he glanced to see the bodies of vampires and women. He threw the match to burn the evidence, and in return, it burned another piece of his humanity.

**Miami International Airport**

"Please fasten your seat belts as we approach take off." Edward couldn't help but roll his eyes at the ludicrous thought of a seat belt saving his life. "Where is Alec?" Eleazar asked. They spoke too low for human ears so their conversation could not be over heard in the small spaces. "There is a vampire here who happens to catch his eyes. He visits her, whenever we visit. He will come back to Volterra tomorrow." Eleazar couldn't help but laugh, "What's eternity without love." Edward nodded and pulled out his phone to text Jane to meet them at the airport. Eleazar saw it as his chance to pry. "So Edward, does anyone hold your heart?" Edward let out an exasperated sigh and stared out the window, "Not anymore." Eleazar couldn't help but ask more, "Was it Jane?" Edward smirked, "No it wasn't Jane." Eleazar's eyes furrowed in confusion and Edward decided to throw him a bone, "I was in love once, with a woman named Bella. The classic love story, child hood friends and eventually fell in love." Eleazar smiled at the thought and tried to push more, "What happened?" Edward's head snapped toward Eleazar, "This happened. Do not be ignorant Eleazar. You know the sacrifices we have to make when we join the Volturi!" Eleazar was quiet for a few moments, "You didn't wish to turn her?" Edward dragged his hand across his face in frustration, "I couldn't damn her to this life. So I left… I left and never looked back." Eleazar couldn't help but think of his Charlotte that he was forced to leave to join. He missed her dearly but knew it was best if she stayed away from this evil. "I can understand that. But what I don't understand is your relationship with Jane." Edward felt ashamed and weak instantly, "She's a distraction. I am fully aware of how terrible that sounds but it's the truth. I know it hurts her but I need her. I am haunted by my Bella and being with Jane helps it go away. She makes everything go away." He laughed to himself softly, "When I was first turned, I couldn't control my talent. I was assaulted by thoughts every minute and hour. When we had arrived in Volterra, I ran to the forest to escape the constant noise. I heard her before I saw her. I yelled for her to leave but she sat in front of me. She wouldn't leave and I saw that she wanted to help. She had me practice on her and even made it into a game. If I used my talents on her, she would use hers on me. Eleazar, I wish for you to never feel her powers, worst pain known to man. It was fairly similar to electric shock therapy. Anyways, we sat in that forest for days. She wouldn't let me leave, even when I got so frustrated with myself. It finally paid off, when I could only hear the stream and animals of the forest. I felt so triumphant and thanked Jane endlessly. She simply told me how my sanity was a choice and that these past days I had been purposely refusing to push the thoughts away. I didn't understand what she meant until she left. When I was alone with myself, I thought of Bella. Without the voices in my head, I had time to think. And thinking caused the pain that came with the memory of Bella. My conscience knew what it was doing the whole time. I merely was too stupid to realize that my body had created a defense mechanism. That was the first of many nights that I stayed with Jane. Those days in the forest had not rid me of my shield but just transferred it into Jane. She may have the gift to give pain, but she takes mine away. I will forever be in her debt for helping me through the years." Eleazar remained silent as Edward gathered his thoughts. He knew Edward wasn't finished, "At first, it was innocent enough. She was just a friend to comfort me, someone who I could trust. But then one day, about sixty years ago, Caius had happened to mention Bella. He was comparing one of the guards to myself. He said, 'Edward is one of our greatest assets, even if we had to threaten his precious Isabella to get him here.' It broke me and destroyed ANY progress that I had made. And just like that, I needed more than just a good venting session. I needed affection…physical affection. That whole night, I let Jane's thoughts fill my mind and was shocked to see that she had wanted this for a long time. In the morning, I made it clear that I would never love anyone. She assured me she would be okay with that, but even I knew that was impossible."

Edward sighed and threw his head against his seat, "I know she loves me, but I can't love her. I can't love her…and if I do? It would be betraying Bella. I told Bella I would move on, but it's impossible. Jane loves me but I don't think I have it in me to love her. My heart belongs to Bella, it always will." Edward became silent and lowered his head. Eleazar decided it was his time to speak, "Bella was a human Edward. She most likely lived her life out. You made that decision for her, forcing her not to be a part of your life. You say the Volturi made you sacrifice but we both know you had options. You could've taken Bella. And don't you dare say that you were worried about her humanity or 'soul'. That was her choice and you took it away from her. You ripped yourself from her life without so much as a 'please?' I know why you won't love Jane. You're scared that you'll forget Bella and the guilt that comes with that thought over powers your life. But by doing that, you're taking away Jane's choice too. You're taking away Jane's chance at being happy…you're taking away your chance at being happy." Eleazar remained quiet for the rest of the trip, allowing Edward to mull over his words. Edward knew his words held some truth but he couldn't decide whether or not to take that leap of faith. Eleazar didn't understand. Bella was his **soul mate. **Without her, he was he pretend to be happy? He knew he couldn't love Jane, he wouldn't let himself. He couldn't decide whether to love a ghost of Bella and end things with Jane or try and forget his past and move on with Jane. Almost instantly, he received a reply from his earlier text to Jane, '_I'll be waiting.' _

**Bella**

**Galileo Galilei Airport**

"Alice, I can get my own bags. I don't need any of you to go with me. Besides, I need some space." Bella begged. Alice pouted, "But-" Bella raised her hand, "No, no, no. I let you get us a hotel. At least let me get my own bags?" the exasperation in Bella's voice caused Alice to give an exaggerated sigh but eventually nod her consent. Bella let out a breath of air and barely escaped screaming to the world about how happy she was in that moment. "I'll meet you guys there!" She turned to go find her bags and had to admit that she was a tad smug. Her bags had gotten mixed up with a flight from Florida and she thanked her lucky stars that she could get away. Of course she loved her family, but they were slightly unbearable. She finally found her bags, both black wrapped in pink ribbon. _'Thoughtful Alice,' _she thought and sighed to herself, _'Back to The Adam's Family.'_ She was in the midst of turning to run to the hotel, when she heard a familiar voice, "Jane!" Her body whipped around at his voice and her eyes searched for him. Her eyes came to a halt when she saw him, Edward.

**Edward**

**Galileo Galilei Airport**

Edward and Eleazar grabbed their carry-ons and proceeded to leave the plane. As they walked to the baggage claim he spotted Jane. She looked painstakingly sad and was staring out the windows, towards the runway. How could he allow the woman who saved him be so unhappy? He vowed that even if he could never be happy, he would make her happy. "Jane!" He ran to her and lifted her from her waist into the air. She laughed and yelled for him to stop. He heard Eleazar from behind him laugh heartily as he put Jane back down. She smacked at him but couldn't help the grin upon her face. He hugged her tightly and shut his eyes. '_I'll never love another, Bella.' _He opened his eyes and saw Bella clear as day. She took his breath away as he stared deep into his eyes. Her eyes were a vibrant brown, her lips full, and her skin soft as satin. However, no matter how beautiful she was, the pain etched into her features broke his heart. He had never seen his Bella this sad since…since the day he left her. He hated his conscience for creating this phantom. But this Bella was so different from all the others he had insanely materialized…she looked so real, so beautiful, and so alive. He quickly shut his eyes and mouthed his mantra, 'Sanity is a choice.' He repeated the words until he finally heard a voice softly whisper, "Goodbye Edward." When he opened his eyes, she was gone. He held onto Jane tighter, willing himself to never hallucinate his Bella again, for his sanity's sake.

**Bella**

Edward looked directly at her and Bella watch his face features become imprinted with terror. He looked as if he had just seen the devil. He immediately shut his eyes and kept chanting what looked like, "Sanity is a choice." Bella's heart broke to see him in so much pain. As she watched him, she saw the blonde tenderly rub his back and shoot the other man a worried glance. He looked as if he were clenching on to her for dear life. She knew then that he thought she was some poltergeist coming to claim her justice. The other male beside the 'happy couple' started to notice her and kept casting sideway glances. She knew her time was running out and she needed to get out of there. She pulled her ring from under her shirt and rubbed it out of habit. She kissed the necklace and simply whispered, 'Goodbye Edward' before leaving the airport. It did not, however, escape her notice that Edward's eyes had changed. The scarlet in his eyes, branded her memory. The new memory of him was flawless compared to her vague human ones and she hated that. She hated that he had to leave. She hated that he had to come to Volterra. And she most definitely hated that blonde woman, Jane. The jealousy she began to feel only fueled her rage. The only thing that kept her from ripping the woman's throat out was the fact that no one was supposed to know the Cullens were in Volterra. But it didn't stop her from visualizing…

**Cullens**

**Volterra Luxury Hotel**

"This is a pretty nice hotel, Al." Emmett said while appraising the suite. Alice beamed, "Four rooms, four bathrooms. I figured we all needed our own spaces." Rosalie tilted her head in confusion, "Four? I mean, I know all the couples and then Bella, but who's the fourth for?" Alice refused to look her in the eye and decided the couch pillows needed to be rearranged. "Alice, please tell me you didn't get a room for Carlisle's 'friend'?" Rosalie's voice slowly rising. "What was I supposed to do Rose? It's manners Rosalie!" The others rolled their eyes and Emmett shook his head, "Al, we don't know who this guy is!" Alice slightly flinched at Emmett's voice and Jasper went to her side, "If Carlisle trusts him, I'm sure we can let him stay under the same roof. Just keep one eye when you sleep." Jasper winked and Rosalie spun as she rolled her eyes, "Funny! Considering, we don't sleep!" Emmett laughed at his wife and turned to follow her. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice's and pulled her close, "You know, you are far too kind, darling." Alice knew if she was still human, that she would be blushing at his southern drawl. "Jas, I don't know where you picked up that accent, but God don't ever stop." He laughed and began kissing her neck. Jasper stopped when he was hit with such pain it forced him to pull away from Alice. "Jas? What's wrong?" As if an answer to his question, Bella opened their door. She looked as if she had been hit with a bus. Her expression was so distraught, that Alice instantly went to her. "Bella? What happened?" Bella grabbed on to Alice for dear life. Alice was momentarily shocked, because Bella had refused all affection with the Cullens since Edward left. But she didn't show it and held Bella, softly rubbing her back. Her heart breaking sobs brought Rosalie and Emmett from their room. "Bells, what's wrong?" Emmett asked. Jasper grabbed his gut in discomfort as he felt the waves of pain, anger, and just plain angst roll off his sister. "I saw Edward." The Cullens gasped and all crowded around her. "Bella, tell us what happened? Did you talk to him?" Bella slowly let go of Edward and glanced at each of her family. "He was with a man and a…woman, Jane. She and Edward were _very_ friendly." They all heard the disgust when she said Jane's name. "Bella, did he see you?" Jasper asked softly. Bella sighed and looked to her brother, "Yes, but he didn't know it was me." Alice looked incredulous, "What do you mean?" Bella recalled the terror in his eyes and bit her lip, "He thought I was a ghost. He looked terrified to see me, as if I was the beast who haunted his dreams. It doesn't matter. He's changed, and we need to just move on with our mission." Alice let go of her friend at her harsh words, "Bella, that is our brother, you're-" she was going to say fiancée but instantly changed her words, "You're best friend. We can't just 'forget him'!" Bella threw her hands in the air, "Well he's moved on, Alice! He's obviously fucking that 'Jane' and he seemed really happy with his life at that moment." Jasper tried to calm the room but it seemed to have the opposite effect on Alice, "It's a façade Bella! He can't be all mopey and depressing like you've been! Or they'll kill him!"

Bella winced at Alice's words but they only fueled her fire, "Alice, you didn't see what I saw. We've lost him and that's all there is to it!" Alice couldn't stop from shaking her head. Rosalie and Emmett shared a look. They knew Alice wanted Edward and Bella's happily ever after too much. "Bella, we haven't lost him! He loves you, Bella! He would never give up! His humanity is all he has left, he wouldn't abandon that. He wouldn't…" Her voice draining. "You know what else I thought he wouldn't abandon? Me." She felt the anger she had bottled up against Edward rise to the surface, "I thought he wouldn't abandon ME!" Jasper put a hand on Alice's shoulder to make her stop but Alice kept going, "Bella, if he didn't love you, why would he come back and bring you home? He loves you!" Bella recalled how she awoke from her first of many nightmares,

'_Edward! Don't leave me! Stay!' Bella thrashed in her bed while Alice looked worriedly to Jasper. "She's burning up, Jas." Jasper felt sick as Bella's unconscious emotions hit him. Bella continued to violently squirm with tears streaming down her face, her hair intertwined with countless leaves. Suddenly, Bella's eyes shot open. She immediately sat up and scanned the room frantically. "Please tell me it was just a dream! Please tell me he's here! Edward?" her voice, thick with anxiety. Alice remained knelt beside her bed and took a deep breathe. She knew this would kill Bella, "Bella…Edward's gone. He's joined the Volturi." Bella's cry was heart shattering. Alice winced and Jasper tried to calm the room. "No, no, no!" Bella wrapped her arms around her knees and began rocking. When Alice tried to grab her hand, Bella stopped, "How did I get here?" Alice raised a brow and shot Jasper a quizzical look, "Bella, what do you mean?" Bella swung her legs over the bed, and sat facing Alice, "I MEAN, how did I get here? I was in the meadow…" She stared intently into Alice's eyes, searching for answers. Jasper stepped foward, "Well that explains the leaves, but Bella, we found you here...like this." Alice squeezed her hand, "Bella, what happened when he took you?" Bella looked towards her window, "He told me he had to go and left. He left me in the meadow...I don't understand how I got here..." Alice put her cold hand to Bella's feverish face, "Maybe he came back? Came back to bring you home?" Bella could heard the hope in Alice's voice but couldn't help but doubt it, "Yeah, maybe."  
_

_"_You don't know that Alice. None of us know. And you sure as hell don't know that he loves me." Alice couldn't believe her ears and stuck her hands on her hips, "EVERYONE knew he loved you! Bella, he took you away to say Goodbye! He never said Goodbye to any of us! Only you! Surely he told you how much he loved you! How could you give up hope on him?" Bella ran towards Alice and slapped her. "You don't know what happened that day, none of you do. Don't you ever think that you do. You took his side from the start! Always trying to fill my head with hope that he'd come back for me, when you never even knew." Alice shook her head sadly, hurt lacing her words, "Because you never told us. Till this day you've never told us what happened in the Meadow. You just shut yourself down. For months! How am I supposed to understand when you won't even tell us. We begged you to let it out, but you just held on to it and cut us off! I was your best friend for God's sake. You wouldn't even talk to me..." Bella inched closer to Alice, her anger making her see red. "You want to know what happened that day, Alice?"

**Yeah Alice, DO YA?**

**Oh what? Cliffhanger? Darn :/**

**Maybe if you guys, I don't know, REVIEWED, I could maybe hook it up and get the chapter here FASTER!**

**Soooo if you love me, review :)**

**In other news, we got to see an evil side to Edward. Sadly, he's lost a lot of his humanity... waaah**

**We also got to see a little in sight on the whole Jane thingy, yuck! Do you think he should love her? I mean...she does help him... ;)**

**Also, have you guys started to question how Bella got hom- you know what, Ima let you guys figure that out :)  
**

**Annnnnd yeah, so this might be 'short' for some of you, but my laptop's being glitchy and I had to cut it short.**

**Anyways, thaaaanks for reading guys :)**

**-L**


End file.
